Chromatic Wars Chapter 01 Sign of the Assassin
by venigma
Summary: After the "Aryte-arcaniss" or the arcane war as it said in the common language the chromatic spheres disappeared from the World of Darastrix as well those who created these spheres


Chapter 01 "Sign of the Assassin"  
  
Dragons, creatures of myth, often described as the first race to appear on a world, with life spans that stretch over hundreds of years. They symbolize the world itself, the oldest dragons held many ancient secrets which they left behind as they departure to their zone for their final rest, the twilight. A Wealth of material from tales and ponderous tomes alike has been recorded about dragons and their most beloved treasure the Chromatic spheres which held the essence of magic itself.  
  
After the "Aryte-arcaniss" or the arcane war as it said in the common language the chromatic spheres disappeared from the World of Darastrix as well those who created these spheres. Dragons once the wonder of Darastrix now are just a mare bardic lore, 666,666 years have passed since the arcane war, the Kingdom of Kurnoc reigns most of Darastrix lands and has herd rumors of the existence of the chromatic spheres and is now on the search of them. "Sir, they have located one of the chromatic spheres on the shores of kaimac" said Beren a young officer of the blink brigade.  
  
"Very well inform doctor lecter and serve me some tea" said with arrogance Lucas the captain of the brigade.  
  
"But i am no servant sir.." said Beren in a low voice.  
  
"You're right you're not a servant! "You're lower than that!! Now serve me some tea before i kill you With my bare hands" shouted Lucas with an intimidating voice.  
  
Beren lowered his head, drew a deep breath and served the captain his tea, his eyes seem lost sanked deep in the well of his thoughts suddenly he snapped out of his trance just to Notice he was still on the same room with Captain Lucas waiting for him to finish serving his tea.  
  
"Make haste you fool!" said Lucas "Yes sir!" answered beren finishing serving tea.  
  
At that moment the alarm was activated Beren stood there looking At his captain, Lucas sat up "curse those watch guards! They don't even let me finish my tea time!" Lucas drew his sword and looked at Beren. "Officer! Go to the stable and prepare my horse". "Yes sir" answered Beren running down the hall way. Lucas Stood there zipped his tea some looking around to see if he was being watch. "Well it seems I am alone". Said Lucas In a very low voice after making sure he was not being spied Tooked out a scroll, opened it and with weird gestures and chanting in an uncommon  
  
language cast a spell to teleport himself outside, though Lucas is a very agile man he does Not wishes to waste his time on walking if it is not for battle.  
  
Outside it was dark. Deep night had fallen. There were many clear stars, but the fast-waning of the moon would not be seen till late. Lucas stood there he moved his left Hand to his pocket taking out a small black string he tied up his long grey hair took Out a cig and lit it. "They sound the fucking alarm yet they have no news of what is it!" Lucas stood there, after 5 minutes Beren appeared with his horse. "Sir SIR!!! A group of Rebels are heading to kaimac and our forces already left to counter them, also there is A small group heading the same way but trough the forest Winterheart". He said "Very well". Replied Lucas while he mounted his horse "Was anyone send?". "No sir" answered Beren. Lucas jumped high on the sky and landed softly on top of his beloved horse galloping down the road that led to the forest.  
  
The night wind blew chill up the forest. Before the small group of rebels a grey shadow loomed, and they heard an endless rustle of leaves like poplars in the breeze. "Be silent someone is ahead" whispered one of the rebels. 20 was the number of rebels all strong but weary warriors, with them just one girl, beautiful she was her hair was of deep gold, no sign of age was upon her for her soul was pure and her heart young. Suddenly from the shadows the crept behind the trees a black figure appeared, swift as lighting he rushed across the company of warriors just leaving a gently stroke of breeze behind on that mere second or two the whole company fell all men slayed by this mysterious shadow. The figure stood there grabs one of the rebel shirts and clean his sword. " It's a shame the fell so easily" said the mysterious figure. Finally he stepped into the light At that moment a gasp was casted upon the cold air, the little girl was still standing, Lucas Walked to her gently leaning down to her saying: " What's your name little girl?". "Maria" replayed the girl. "And may I asked how old are you?" said Lucas "14" answered the girl with a soft voice. There stood Lucas for a minute, after that time he grabbed her hand led her deep into the woods a short silence fell on the forest.  
  
They had gone little more than 100 ft from the main road, in between short gasps and moans screams asking for mercy where casted upon the air the girl struggle to free her self but it was no use. Hours passed yet the cries did not halt. After Lucas Finished with his act he sat and rested and ate a little from the company's supplies by this time nothing was heard in the air but the gentle song of silence, Lucas moved his right hand to his hair and removed his string from his hair and looking to the corpses beside him he said "Well At least you died for a good cause. mine!". 


End file.
